european_athletics_championshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Football at the Summer Olympics I – Women's tournament
The women's football tournament at the Summer Olympics I was being held from 3 to 19 August 2016. It is the 1st edition of the women's Olympic football tournament. Together with the men's competition, the Summer Olympics I football tournament is held in six cities in Poland, including Olympic host city Kraków, which will host the final at the Tauron Arena Kraków. There are no player age restrictions for teams participating in the women's competition. Competition schedule The match schedule of the men's tournament was unveiled on 18 July. Qualification In addition to host nation Poland, 11 women's national teams will qualify from six separate continental confederations. FIFA ratified the distribution of spots at the Executive Committee meeting in March. Squads The women's tournament is a full international tournament with no restrictions on age. Each team must submit a squad of 18 players, two of whom must be goalkeepers. Each team may also have a list of four alternate players, who may replace any player in the squad in case of injury during the tournament. Draw The draw for the tournament was held on 14 April, 10:30 CEST, at the Tauron Arena Kraków, Kraków. The 12 teams in the women's tournament were drawn into four groups of four teams. The hosts Poland were automatically assigned into position E1. No groups can contain more than one team from the same confederation. Group stage The top two teams of each group and the two best third-placed teams advance to the quarter-finals. The rankings of teams in each group are determined as follows: # points obtained in all group matches; # goal difference in all group matches; # number of goals scored in all group matches; If two or more teams are equal on the basis of the above three criteria, their rankings are determined as follows: # points obtained in the group matches between the teams concerned; # goal difference in the group matches between the teams concerned; # number of goals scored in the group matches between the teams concerned; # drawing of lots by the FIFA Organising Committee. Group E ---- ---- Group F ---- ---- Group G ---- ---- Ranking of third-placed teams Knockout stage In the knockout stages, if a match is level at the end of normal playing time, extra time is played (two periods of 15 minutes each) and followed, if necessary, by a penalty shoot-out to determine the winner. Quarter-finals ---- ---- ---- Semi-finals ---- Bronze medal match Gold medal match Goalscorers Note: Players marked in bold are still active in the competition. ;2 goals * Manuela Strauss ;1 goal * Baniti Shammas * Hafsah Tuma * Ouchi Fukuko * Tamanaha Yasuko * Uyeno Yuuko * Samantha Lovekin * Madeline McVey * Ebony Wiltshire * Mayamiko Okoye * Maryla Jaśkowska * Liliana Kuta * Sylvia Fowler * Alisa Nazario ;Own goals * TBA Final ranking See also * Football at the Summer Olympics I – Men's tournament Category:Football at the Summer Olympics I Category:Football at the Summer Olympics I – Women's tournament